Gratulerer med dagen, Danmark
by Arsenic Snowflake
Summary: Kristin was supposed to be Denmark's present, but instead, he had another thing in mind. Going to a club and getting drunk with the person you love seems like the best Birthday present ever.


Kristin's eye brow twitched as she laid on the bed. She was stripped of her clothing, only wrapped in ribbon that resembled the Danish flag and of course, to keep her from getting out or calling for help, she was gagged while her feet and hands were tightly secured behind her back.

She had no idea that when she was asked to help decide on a present to give to Denmark, that SHE was going to be the present! If she wasn't restrained right now and practically **locked** in the said Dane's bedroom, she'd go out for a bloodshed of a certain Swede.

The Norwegian didn't know how long she'd been locked up; maybe for a few minutes, but in reality, it was practically all day! She didn't even get to eat that morning before Sweden, Finland and Iceland randomly decided to come up to her; demanding that they got an idea for a present. Then, her world became black and when she came to, the back of her head **really** hurt. She squirmed in her restraints, trying to get her hands free; but failed. Kristin rolled about on the soft comforter of the bed, letting out whines and groans as she tried to get the damn rope off her sensitive skin since it was starting to bruise. As she continued to squirm, she didn't realize she was on the edge of the bed and eventually, fell off and landed on the floor. Rather hard, she might add.

Once she was on the floor, she turned herself around so she was flat on her stomach and made slug-like motions to the door, trying to get to her feet so she could reach the handle-except she didn't hear the handle unlock itself and the door came flying at her face. Letting out a muffled scream of pain, inching away from the door. Blood ran down from her nose, to her lip and onto the floor; tears also glistened in her eyes as she finally managed to sit up, ready to glare at whoever ramed the door in her face. Yet, her glare didn't last long when she noticed it was Denmark. _Oh..fuck. _

The Dane just stared down at the Norwegian; who was bleeding and practically crying. Raising an eyebrow, he noticed that she was wearing nothing but flimsy ribbon that resembled a flag. _His_ flag. It covered her chest and nether-regions rather nicely, yet left the whole premisis of her stomach, creamy silk legs and arms unmarked. Noticing a collar around her neck, he reached over to gently pick up the tag that had been attached to it. Reading it;

_To Denmark;_

_Happy Birthday._

_Sweden, Finland and Iceland._

Mathias only grinned as he dropped the paper; kneeling down so he was at eye level with her. A mock smirk appeared on his face and played with a few strands of her bright blonde hair. "_Well, Norge. I knew you were going to get me something, but I never knew __**you'd**__ be my present_~" Kristin only glared. She couldn't do anything as she noticed him lean closer to her face, holding her securely in place by her chin as he teasingly licked the blood from her face. Savouring the taste of her sweet but also bitter liquid of life.

Kristin was prepared for whatever was going to happen, but when Denmark didn't pick her up and place her back onto the bed to have sex, she became curious. Instead, the Dane simply removed her collar, restrains on her hands and feet and finally, her gag. The Norwegian just stared up at him oddly before she was pulled back onto her feet. She was going to say something, but the Dane stopped her with a passionate kiss to her lips that she happily accepted. When they pulled apart, he whispered sweetly against them; "_There's a dress on your bed, put it on and meet me by the car." _

That was all he said before she was practically shoved out of the room. Wondering what he wanted and decided to go to her bedroom; opening the door, she found what he had left on her bed. It was a black, almost skin hugging, probably only went up to her thigh and strapless. The only possible strap there was was a bow that went above where the dress covered her chest. In all honesty, it was rather cute. Guessing there was no way out of it, she untied the ribbon from her body, putting on a pair of panties before she slipped the dress onto her skinny frame. Taking her hai dwon from her pony tail, she ruffled out her hair a bit, finding it better down as she slipped on her high heeled black boots that went to her knee. As she adjusted the dress, she wondered what the other had wanted her in this outfit for. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked out of her room and down the stairs, there, she stood in the livingroom, scared to go out the door.

Grabbing onto her coat, she sucked up whatever pride she had left in her soul and walked out the door. There, she saw Mathias standing by the hood of the car; mindlessly playing on his phone. When he had heard Kristin's footsteps near him, he averted his gaze to her and grinned. Giving her the dog whistle as she approched him and wrapped his arms aound her petite waist; holding her close. "_Beautiful." _He complimented, leaning forward to kiss her lips again.

Pouting childishly, a fairydust blush came to her cheeks as she shyly kissed back. She should be used to getting compliments from the Dane, but truthfully, she hasn't. Pulling away from his grip, she got into the car, the Dane got in himself and started the car. Kristin was still curious about what they were doing and finally spoke up. "_Where are we going?" _

Mathias only smirked. "_You'll see~" _

Kristin pouted at his responce, but guessed she wouldn't know until they actually got there. Just lounging in her seat, being sure not to let her dress ride up, they drove out of the drive-way and down the road, to central Copenhagen. The couple sat there in complete silence, Mathias reached over with one hand to hold onto his Norwegian's. Kristin let a small smile crack at her lips as she interlocked their fingers together, but then, the car stopped. Blinking in confusion, she looked to where they were. They were in Kronprinsessegade. Letting go of the Dane's hand, she got out of the car and quickly went to Mathias' side, where he happily wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kept her there, they started to walk down the block, Kristin was still wondering where they were going, but never spoke.

They continued to walk for about five minutes until they got to their destination. A dance club known as the Culture Box. Now, Kristin wasn't much for dance clubs, but she couldn't deny Mathias when it was on his birthday. Walking inside, the pounding of the music started to give Kristin a headache, but she endured it as she was led onto the dancefloor.

Although Kristin didn't like dancing, she had to at this moment when her boyfriend was rubbing up against her in a sort of grind-dance. Not even bothering to fight, she gave in.

The pounding of the rhythmic music, the adrenaline rushes and of course, the help with a few glasses of alcohol was all the couple needed for that very moment on the dancefloor. At first, the dancing was strictly no touch, but as the alcohol and the beat got to them, they started to dance at a close range so their hands were guiding up each other's bodies. Once or twice, a fight almost broke out on the dancefloor because of something they didn't care about. A drunktard would walk by, get bumped into and spill his entire glass of alcehol on Kristin-where Mathias would proceed to punch their living daylights out.

After a few hours of dancing, Mathias felt it best if they left, seeing as they were intoxicated enough and the music was only going to make things worse. Taking Kristin's hand, he led her out into the fresh night air; automatically clearing their heads as they walked back to the car-Kristin tried to keep her balance, she failed. Taking off her heels, she was picked up by the Dane. She drank more than he did while they spent time at the club; so it was no wonder that she couldn't even walk right. Once back to the car, he unlocked the backseats and climbed inside with the drunk Norwegian in his arms.

As they laid there in the car, the Norwegian squirmed in his arms for a few minutes before stopping when her chest was pressed up against his. The two just stared in each other's eyes. Not saying anything. Not moving. Only the sounds of their breathing filled the atmosphere of their car and the mixed scents of alcohol lingered on their lips. It wasn't until then Kristin smiled and pressed a heart filled, although drunk kiss against the Dane's. Mathias was taken back by the kiss but kissed back anyway, holding onto her cheek with one hand while the other laid on her lower back. Although he would have liked to have sex, sex in a car in the middle of public wasn't very good for the public picture.

As the couple continued to kiss, their lungs begged for air before they finally broke apart. Kristin smiled happily and pressed her forehead against his. Opening her mouth, she whispered sweetly. "_Gratulerer med dagen, Danmark." _

It wasn't until after she said that, the two happily fell asleep. Even though they didn't have sex like Mathias wanted, taking Kristin to her first dance club and getting her drunk, plus hearing her say happy birthday to him made it all the better.


End file.
